Tears in Heaven
by Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi
Summary: oneshotThis is the sequel to tears in the rain Kagome is now an angel watching the SD and her friends. But when naraku becomes the ruler of hell problems resurface. complete


Tears in Heaven

Part 1: Angel

It was a sad day; the rain was beating onto the cold dirt. It was dark, no light was shining through the clouds, and the rain reminded him of the day that one day, they day…before she had died. He didn't know it then, that her end was soon to come, but now all he wished was that she was alive again. He would trade his life just to feel her lips on his again. No one was out currently and very few cars were seen at this our on this street. At this time most would be at home with the ones they loved smiling…and laughing. Red hair and green eyes flashed through the darkness as the person entered a gate. The bars were painted black and were held up by a stone arch. The boy with the red hair and green eyes had just entered a cemetery.

He walked down the dirt path a bundle of flowers in his arms, roses, red and white roses, her favorite combination. Walking further into the cemetery lightning flashed in the sky lighting up the boys face. His eyes were blank with no emotion and a necklace hung around his neck. The necklace was in the shape of a rose a pure ruby rose that glinted with the lamps lighting up the cemetery. Then the boy came upon a lone grave surrounded by flowers that were dying by the cold, but as the boy approached the flowers sprung with life. The boy set down his umbrella as he brought the roses closer to him and clutched the necklace. "Hello Kagome, it's me Kurama again," whispered the boy as he kneeled before the grave his jeans getting mildly wet.

The wind whistled like Kagome was speaking with him again, "Do you remember the day before you died Kagome, they day where it was raining like today, but was not nearly as dark as today? I remember that day like yesterday, Kagome, I was 5 minutes late leaving you in the rain by yourself, but you continued to wait under your small pink umbrella staring at the horizon, waiting for me. I ran there the whole way splashing water all over the place, when I came, I had told you I would always be there, always would come," explained Kurama, "well here I am, I'm keeping my promise, I will always come to see you Kagome, whether you can hear me or not, whether your in flesh and bone or just an angel lingering by."

"I had said so much that day, even though physically it seemed so little, but the emotions we exchanged were unlike any other time we had ever spoken with each other. My missions always had slowed me down from everything that was important," whispered Kurama, lightning flashed again as tears glistened in his eyes, "my mission that time had slowed me down from being there for you, when you battled Naraku, when you died."

Kurama set down the roses in front of Kagome's grave, "that day I was also brave enough to show you how I felt, I kissed you Kagome and it was the best thing that I had ever dared to do, but I never told you in words, how much I really loved you…how much I still love you. You wrote all of us a letter, all of your friends and family, but you wrote a separate one for me, in that letter you told me you love me with all your heart, but duty was blocking that emotion and you hated that."

Kurama grabbed the necklace again and snapped it open revealing that it was a locket, inside was a picture of him and Kagome at the park eating ice cream and holding hands while talking and sitting on a bench. Yusuke had taken that picture for the fun of it and after wards Kagome had chased him like a game of cat and mouse, but Kagome was more like a tiger and Yusuke…was still a mouse. Yusuke had it for him that day, nothing good came out of that picture except for the memory that was sealed within and would never be released. On the other side of the locket was a picture of him and Kagome again, this time it was at the beach and they were playing chicken against Sango and Hiei. The funny thing was that at the side of the picture Sango seemed to bouncing up and down on Hiei's shoulders as he tried to keep his balance and not fall fully into the water, his face emotionless as he could make it. Kurama remembered that Hiei was only pulled into that fight because Kagome and Sango teased him for not playing because he was scared. That went right to his heart and bang he was in the game. On the other side of the picture was Kagome toppling off Kurama's shoulders and landing into the water with him coming right after her. Yusuke was lucky that the camera was water proof and wasn't destroyed because half of the photo was under water.

"Yusuke always knew when to capture the right moments with a camera Kagome; it was quite incredible what he could do with a camera, something we would never expect from Yusuke the notorious street fighter," sighed Kurama as he stood up and grabbed his umbrella. He closed it, it was really no use now, he was already soaking wet. "See you next week Kagome."

As Kurama walked away he looked back one last time through the rain he swore that he saw a glowing white light near the grave and the roses brighten. He pushed the white glow out of his mind, it always appeared when he left his visit but if he turned back he would find nothing and the glow would disappear, best let it be. So Kurama left the grave clutching his necklace and let his tears run slightly.

But back at the grave the glow grew bright as a shining light and a girl appeared. She had ocean blue eyes that were shining with fresh tears and black hair that was smooth and silky. Large white feathered wings were folded behind her back as she touched the white and red roses. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she clutched the roses to her heart and stood among the still beautiful flowers. The girl was wearing a pure white dress with silver embroidered hand cuffs and neckline. The dress wrapped around her in a soothing fashion as she picked up a white rose. Small drops of dew were covering the petals of the delicate flower. "I remember Kurama, and I can hear every word you say, I'll always be by your side, and I would give anything as well to have your lips on mine…again," cried the girl softly as she gently held the flower to her cheeks as her eyes closed in sorrow.

The girl spread her wings in a fury of feathers and flew to the black gate where Kurama was still waiting. He would always stop at the gate for a while before leaving the cemetery to think about what he had said, this time he had stayed a little longer at the gate waiting for his friends to come and pick him up like they said they would. The girl, no angel flew to Kurama and landed beside him. She stared up at the emerald eyes that she loved and the silky strands of red hair. Slowly she raised her hand and ran them through his red hair, she couldn't really feel the hair running through her fingers but she could remember the feeling. Taking her hand away from his hair she floated in front of Kurama and lightly kissed him on the lips. "I'll always be here, watching over you, talk to me anytime you need, I just wish that I could really feel your lips again…and not just live off a memory," whispered the girl.

Suddenly Kurama's head threw up as the white glow came right before him and an image of Kagome appeared in front of him. His eyes widened slightly as he reached out his hand, "Kagome…" muttered Kurama. The angel gasped as the white glow disappeared. She had almost given herself away, he had seen her he had reached for her and she could feel it, his hand in hers.

He could feel it, the girl in front of him was not just his imagination, he could feel it, the warmth of her hand against his. "Kagome, are you really, here?" whispered Kurama, a car suddenly came down the street and the window rolled down. Yusuke lowered his sun glasses that he would wear in his car just to look cool and stared at Kurama.

"Kurama get in the car!" shouted Yusuke. Kurama nodded and clambered on to the car with Hiei, Sango, Kawabara and Yusuke.

"Bye Kagome," whispered Kurama.

Part 2: Guardian

Kurama was laughing for once in a long time, he was straight out laughing since Kagome's death, it wasn't sarcastic, it wasn't fake, it was pure and beautiful, that's how Kagome felt when she listened to him laugh. She was listening to him laugh now as Yusuke tried to kill Kawabara, the two were running in circles around a lamp post that Kagome was sitting on. Sango was laughing as well, it had been a long time, it had been 6 months since her death, and she didn't like the result. No one was getting over her death; they continued to mope around like the world was going to end soon. Kagome propped her elbow on her knee and sighed. "Well their getting closer to being their old selves…everyone but Kurama that is," muttered Kagome. She spread her wings and flew down beside Kurama. "Get over me you stupid, stupid, kitsune," growled Kagome trying to poke him. It didn't work and she tumbled right through his body. Scowling Kagome clutched her head, no one could see her, hear her and touch her, but cement could still hurt her that was so stupid.

"Detective just kill the monkey already so we can meet up with the toddler," growled Hiei as Sango laughed at his cold act. Well it wasn't really an act to others since that was the way he was but to Sango it had always and had only been an act since she saw his softer much warmer side.

Suddenly Kawabara stopped running away from Yusuke and froze in his place, his face was twisted in pure horror as his eyes shifted from side to side. Yusuke, who hadn't expected the stop so soon ran into Kawabara and toppled right over him slamming his face into the ground and rolling on to his butt. Kawabara was still standing like a statue. "What is the matter with you?" shouted Yusuke.

"A ghost, a ghost that isn't like the ghost at the toddlers place, this ghost is right in front of Kurama and is sitting down like Urameshi here and is holding its head like it had just had a fall, but its power is scary, it doesn't seem like a ghost," muttered Kawabara.

Kurama stepped back slightly as he stared at the empty spot in front of him, Sango just looked at Kawabara like he was crazy, Hiei on the other hand had pulled out his sword and had untied the cloth around his Jagan. The third eye opened as Kagome let lose a string of curses. "Oh damn oh shit oh crap I forgot to mask my energy, that damn monkey," cried Kagome as she spread her wings and took off into the sky. But it was too late, Hiei had seen her fly off, he had seen the wings. Calmly Hiei just tied his white head band around his third eye and sighed.

"Stupid monkey, it was only an angel, they are rarely seen for only they appear on earth if something in their life time was left unfinished," snorted Hiei. Kawabara just nodded slightly as he sighed in relief that, that immense power was from a good angel, that wears white because it is good and doesn't kill people. Did he mention that he was relieved that angels were good?

"Why would an angel hang around us?" questioned Yusuke he raised an eyebrow and stood us brushing off any dust that might have gotten caught on his green school uniform.

"It might have been someone we knew that passed…" started Sango as she gasped slightly and stared at the sky in wonder.

"Could that have been Kagome?" murmured Kurama. Hiei looked away and scoffed.

"It most likely was with black hair and blue eyes, not many Japanese girls have that combination of eyes color and hair colour," muttered Hiei.

"So Kagome left something unfinished here," sighed Sango, "and when I thought she had really gone for good."

"I think she will always be there, and will never be gone," laughed Kurama. Kagome once again was sitting on the lamp post still cursing herself as she watched her friends look to the sky where nothing was.

"Stupid Kawabara," Kagome muttered slightly as she continued to watch her friends. Suddenly Kagome heard a flutter of wings and a swish of air as a girl flew up beside her.

"Hiya Kagome-chan!" smiled the angel brightly, the angel was younger then Kagome, she was about 12 when she had died in a car crash, but boy was she still a happy…uh person.

"Hi Shira-chan," smiled Kagome, Shira was the first angel that Kagome had met when she had died; she had never met with Botan before the realm of Heaven claimed her first. Shira was the one who had dragged her up to Heaven while trying to cheer her up.

"You seem sad Kagome-chan, oh…those boys are so cute…well except for the one who looks like a monkey, but he has morals…right?" laughed Shira, "I think the spiky haired cutey is mated with the girl there, am I right?"

"Correct," answered Kagome.

"Okay…stop staring at your past crush, lover, boyfriend, whatever we have a mission right now," declared Shira.

"And what would this mission be, if I had gotten the information clearly my mission was to be guardian for the spirit detectives," spoke Kagome. She stared at Shira and her bright eyes that were now turning cold. Shira became less bouncy all of a sudden and sighed softly at Kagome.

"Naraku is the problem, Rekai as you know has three realms for itself, Heaven Realm, Hell Realm, and the Realm that is the connecting point of all, the realm where Enma rules over. Naraku since all of his evil deeds in his life was brought down to hell to be punished, that didn't work," stated Shira bluntly, "Naraku was so evil that he kicked the king of the main hell off his throne and took over hell, making so that all that has done evil will be praised in that realm, but Kagome he still remembers you and the fact that you had killed him and not anyone else in particular, and he knows you're an angel, so he wants to kill you, and you know when angels die, their soul is gone, forever from all existence, people will still remember you but the feelings won't ever be the same. Your memory will only be like a person you saw walking by the café while you were having a drink, is all. (Email me at kitsunemikoangelyahoo.ca if you don't understand this explanation)," stated Shira.

"So Naraku wants my death again?" questioned Kagome.

"Yep!" smiled Shira turning back to her yippy bouncy self.

"So we better go kill him in hell realm now?" asked Kagome.

"I knew you were smart!" laughed Shira twirling around in the air dropping a few feathers to the ground, "oops."

"Did you see any birds?" questioned Yusuke.

"No," stated Kawabara.

"Then these feathers must be very special, like from the angel we saw before," concluded Kurama and Sango.

"Come on and lets go," smiled Shira and the two angels flew off.

"See you later Kurama," smiled Kagome looking back.

"I'm gonna get Kuronue (I have never tried to write Kuronue before so please no flames on his character) to help us with taking down Naraku, you go first Kagome, oh…and uh…I know you don't know this because well, I never told you and you never tried to figure out but…you an ice kitsune," Shira smiled and flew off to find one of her other friends, the bat demon angel Kuronue.

"Me…kitsune!"

Part 3: Fighting

Kagome was still slightly stunned that she was a kitsune, because she defiantly not one in life, that was for sure, was it a gift from Heaven's ruler to her for defeating Naraku, she didn't know. Fixing up her angel density a bit Kagome dived down to the ground and landed peacefully with no crashes even at her speed. Slowly she sank into the ground and she was surrounded in red, dark bloody red. Screams of joy were heard as maniacal laughter rang through the air. That laughter was Naraku's laughter and there he was, sitting on the throne that once belonged to the old king of hell who punished those who did bad instead of praising them. Kagome folded up her wings so she could hide in small spaces.

Kagome would have a go at it and try to use her demon powers to her own will, (I don't remember if I made Kagome a demon but I don't think so, so let's just say she was human in "Tears in the Rain" okay…thank you for understanding if she was somehow a demon back then.) She concentrated on a bow and arrows and there they were, made of pure ice that wouldn't melt. Kagome notched an arrow and pointed it at Naraku. "Ready to disappear from existence Naraku?" whispered Kagome.

Kagome blinked then, Naraku wasn't on his throne, where was he? "Am I really going to disappear from existence Kagome, or are you?" laughed the voice behind her. Slowly Kagome turned around, and there was the horrid hanyou.

Kagome's eyes turned cold as she glared at Naraku, Kagome took an arrow and shoved it in Naraku's stomach blood spluttered around the arrow at blood dripped from Naraku's mouth. Kagome growled in disgust at the act. This wasn't Naraku that she knew, but suddenly the puppet shot out a tentacle at Kagome and held her in his grasp and floated over to the throne. The real Naraku then appeared, walking out from behind the large throne.

"Hello dearest Kagome," smirked Naraku as Kagome winced in pain. The tentacles were cutting into her ribs and slowly cracking them. But she was an angel the bones would mend in seconds, but the pain would remain if her bones would still being cracked.

"Naraku," spat Kagome. Blood started trickling from her lips as she glared at Naraku.

"Kagome, Kagome, what a bad idea it was to try to kill me, one of your friends will might just pay the price," laughed Naraku. Kagome's eyes narrowed as a cloud screen appeared in front of her. The images started to flip through all her friend, dead or alive. Then the flipping slowed and stopped, Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the picture. "There is the victim."

"Don't hurt him Naraku or you'll suffer eternal pain," growled Kagome.

"And if I kill him, his soul will disappear with no remorse, I would make sure of that," laughed Naraku. Kagome winced in pain as she stared at the picture, the image of Kurama. "Try to save him Kagome, save him if you will." That was when Naraku disappeared and Kagome was released.

A white light filed the realm of hell as angels appeared with the rightful ruler who had been locked away and banished. He would now return to the throne, but the dead spirits of hell would rebel against him, a war would break our. "Kagome," called out Shira dragging Kuronue with her.

"What happened here, you look hurt?" stated Kuronue.

"Naraku wants to kill Kurama to get to me, and banish his soul from the start," whispered Kagome.

Kuronue's eye bleed red slightly, Youko his old partner in crime was going to be murdered and banished, he would not take that. "I'm going after Naraku," declared Kuronue.

"You mustn't Kuronue, Naraku is my problem, he will be mine to kill, take care of the spirits here and only come when you're done," snapped Kagome as Kuronue looked back at her.

"Fine, but I will be right there when this is over with," smirked Kuronue.

"Deal!" With a flash of light and a blaze of cold wind Kagome was gone, searching for Kurama, who she would give her soul for.

Kagome flew around the surface trying to find the certain red head. She didn't expect to find him easily and she couldn't find him. Where would he be now, she would have at least heard Yusuke and Kawabara bickering some where, but she couldn't here them. Was Naraku hiding there spirit energy from her or was she in too much of a panic. That was when she felt a sliver of Hiei's energy and started speeding at the location where they all were. All the while fearing that she might have been too late. She then noticed where she was; once again she was at the cemetery.

"Kurama you're here again," whispered Kagome at she tried to spot Kurama in the big cemetery, he wasn't at her grave just yet so he had to be walking there. Kagome started to trace the path that Kurama usually took to get to her grave and she couldn't find him. Why did it have to be today that he would choose a new way to get the grave? This wasn't working out for her at all. "Where are you Kurama?" cried Kagome.

Suddenly a blast of power washed through the air, Naraku was warning her, he had found Kurama before she had found him, she followed the blast of power to the center where she reached the bunch of spirit detectives, with Sango and Keiko now. Naraku was floating right above them. "Are you ready Kagome to see their deaths, his death?"

"You aren't killing him Naraku not in my life," snapped Kagome and flew at Naraku. Naraku just smiled his evil smile like he usually did and blasted a beam of red light at Kurama. Kagome gasped and sent her own beam of light at Naraku's beam of light knocking it off course.

That was when Naraku unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Kagome. "I will not die again, Kagome, you will die alone, and I will claim your life," smirked Naraku. With that he launched his sword at Kurama. Kagome in a whirl of panic flew at Kurama and halted in front of him. As the sword impaled through her stomach her form appeared to all the spirit detectives and for Sango to see. Naraku even made himself appear.

"K-Kagome," whispered Kurama. Kagome looked back at him and smiled as she coughed up blood.

"You're safe," muttered Kagome and fell back. Kurama caught her as her wings folded in.

"Kagome, you just…saved me didn't you?" murmured Kurama.

"You know me too well," giggled Kagome coughing up more blood. Tears spilled down her face, "I'm so sorry Kurama that I can't live, that I'll be gone forever."

"Kagome...it's not the angel's rule of death, please tell me it isn't the angels rule of death," whispered Kurama, tears coming from his eyes as he pulled the sword from Kagome's stomach.

"It's hurts so much more then the first time Kurama, it hurts so much more, physically and mentally," cried Kagome. Blood continued to fill her mouth and flow out, "I'm so…sorry," whispered Kagome. Her glowing body went limp as the blood continued to flow. Her hair settled on Kurama's arms and on her face peacefully, he stared at Kagome's face. Her body started to float up and slowly it started to disappear in little pink lights. It was over, Kagome was gone, this time…for good.

"Heaven's blade!" shouted a voice. A sword swiped right through Naraku as Kuronue was revealed with Shira. Sango stared at Naraku before her eyes lit up with raging fury, summoning her sword she launched at the hanyou and sliced at him. Hiei was next he sent his dragon that combined with Yusuke's spirit gun. Kawabara also threw his sword at Naraku as Shira impaled him with daggers. Kurama's eyes turned red at he pulled out his rose whip.

"DIE!" shouted Kurama and ran at Naraku. Naraku stared, how could this happen, it wasn't supposed to happen, what type of evil was he if he was dying again and again like this, but he would not die another time. His soul was banished, gone, so that he could not do any terror on anyone, but once again Kagome was the one who paid the price. Why did they all still remember Kagome as the time-traveling miko and Naraku as the evil hanyou wrecking havoc among innocents? Maybe because their existence had such an impact on life the world would be too much difference with those two being known. Those two no matter how evil Naraku was, shaped out what Japan was today, Naraku who sought to only do bad and hurt others had also done good to others. If he had not attacked Sango's village she would have never met the group, and she would have never met Hiei either.

Kikyo, Naraku may have not done much good for her, but he did some good for Inuyasha. If Inuyasha had never been thought of betrayed he would never have met Kagome or the other shard hunters, he would have never had more then one friend, and he would have been human. Miroku, Naraku did not do a world of good to Miroku that was for sure, but with Naraku's help Miroku had met the others, had fallen for Sango but let go to love another.

Kagome though intentionally did good to the world, she had help Kikyo once, Kikyo had survived, Inuyasha was unpinned from the tree and had discovered the truth of the betrayal, Miroku was willingly placed in the group without any judgment of his curse that could kill anyone in moments. Sango was accepted even after all the betrayals, fights and problems that she got the group into, and Shippo, he had received a second mother in his life. Now though, it still mattered that Kagome had existed, it mattered that everyone existed, the part where you forget about the banished soul was a fake, a lie, but that didn't matter.

Kuronue, Shira, Kurama, Hiei, Sango, Kawabara, Yusuke and Keiko wanted to forget Kagome. They couldn't deal with the fact…that Kagome was gone…out of their reach…itsumo.

Part 4: Memories

It had been two years, two years since Kagome's soul had disappeared. Kurama was now in his last year of high school. (Deal with me he's only 18 and before he was 16 in my fanfic.) He would never forget Kagome that was something he knew. He loved her with all his heart, and at times he found himself unable to look at other woman that weren't already in a relationship. He and Kagome had been childhood friends; he remembered the day they had met. They were both 5, it was in the park…during a windy day…

-Kindness Shall Not Sleep-

(Japanese version at the bottom)

_The seasons that embraced the hot wind  
And went past by  
Paint the sky  
And moves towards the blue night_

Kagome had been trying to climb a tree that over looked the park; the petals of the tree were slightly blocking her vision of where the branches were as she continued to climb. Her grandfather was talking to a woman about his antiques that he owned…and were usually eaten by Buyo, the cat. Kagome reached for another branch as she climbed but suddenly she missed the branch and grabbed a sakura petal instead. Screaming Kagome came tumbling down the tree, instead of hitting solid ground she landed on something a bit softer. "I'm so sorry," squealed Kagome jumping off whatever she landed on.

"It's okay," grinned Kurama sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Kagome smiled at him, and that's where it started.

_Adorned by stardust we embraced  
The kindness of that heart shall not sleep_

"So cold," muttered Kagome rubbing her arms. It was later on in autumn the two were still the same age but it was also dark out with the stars shining.

"Are you okay?" whispered Kurama as he took off his jacket and placed it on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome's mom and Kurama's mom smiled at the two as they looked on from behind.

"Thank you, but now you'll be cold," smiled Kagome and tried to put the jacket back on his shoulders.

"I'm fine, it isn't that cold," grinned Kurama.

"You're lying," giggled Kagome. Kurama just looked away trying to make himself look like he had told the truth, true it was cold, but he could take it having a demon housed in him had advantages, but Kagome wouldn't know. "Look! A shooting star, make a wish Suichi!"

Kurama smiled, "I wish to be with Kagome forever," he thought.

_Everything shines  
Our morning begins  
Hope and kindness  
We shall hold in our hands_

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" shouted Kagome, they were both 6 now, Kagome was waved her arms wildly while tears ran down her cheek.

"I thought you would see me differently," muttered Kurama.

"Why would I see you differently just because you have a fox youkai spirit in you, your still you, the Suichi/Kurama person I've known for a year," cried Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how you'd react," smiled Kurama softly.

"Well is this reaction okay with you, you're still my best friend," whispered Kagome and grabbed his hands. "How about we never keep secrets from each other again?"

"Deal, so by the way…" started Kurama, Kagome rose an eyebrow, "Youko has big fluffy white ears and a bushy furry tail."

Suddenly Kagome's eyes lit up like stars, "really?" Kurama nodded, "are they kawaii?" Kurama nodded again, Kagome's eyes lit up more, "I WANNA SEE THEM!" Kurama just laughed as Kagome continued to squeal about tails and ears, still holding on to his hand.

_Suddenly advancing the skies  
Heroes' voices  
Dreams full of life  
Now everything comes together_

"Kagome, this is my friend Hiei," smiled Kurama as he walked up to a 10 1/2 year old Kagome who at the moment was acting like a 5 year old girl.

"Hello Hiei, I'm Kagome, why do you have spiky hair? Are your eyes supposed to be red like that? Oh, you look cute like a stuffy!" smiled Kagome. Hiei just stared at her with cold eyes as she smiled at him. Suddenly Hiei felt a small kick in the back of his leg and turned around to see Kurama look at him in a way that said, "at least say "Hi""

"Hn," scoffed Hiei.

"I'll take that as an I was born with it, yes and yes I know I'm cute like a stuffed bear," smiled Kagome as Hiei continued to glare at her, as Kurama laughed at his fire youkai friend. "Kurama he's so quiet can you make him say something so I can somehow reply so I can get to know him better," pouted Kagome. Kurama just continued to laugh as Kagome looked at him.

"He doesn't talk if he doesn't want to," smiled Kurama.

"Oh I get it now, your mute right…right?" questioned Kagome.

"Shut up baka onna, you're making my ears hurt," glared Hiei.

"Yay, spiky haired, red eyed teddy bear man spoke!" cheered Kagome as Kurama laughed again.

_Till someday when we meet in this place once again  
The kindness of that heart shall not sleep_

"I wonder what Kurama is doing right now?" sighed Kagome as she walked around the place she had first fallen on top of Kurama.

"Thinking about me again Kagome," smiled a voice above her. Kagome looked up and there was Kurama, sitting on one of the high branches watching her.

"Kurama, I thought you had disappeared, your mom said you went somewhere to do something," cheered Kagome, "and you've been gone for a month."

"Kagome your 14 you can take care of yourself," laughed Kurama.

"Well its better when you're around too," pouted Kagome smiling warmly still.

_Once more we can go on believe  
Only those who are certain  
Loving tomorrow  
Embracing these thoughts_

"We'll be friends forever right Kurama? Neither of us will die in our duties to protect the world," smiled Kagome.

"I wouldn't die without thinking of you first and living for your sake," smiled Kurama.

"Well I don't want to die," whispered Kagome.

"Kagome meet me a week from now at the park, the place where we first met, bring an umbrella, and we can talk a bit more while its raining, I might not show if something turns up suddenly," smiled Kurama.

"Okay…" smiled Kagome.

That was when Kurama pulled a small red velvet box from his pocket and went down on one knee. Kagome gasped slightly as tears came into her eyes. "Kagome I hope this is the right thing to say, but Kagome Higurashi will you…" started Kurama. He started to open the box.

"What the…" muttered Kagome.

While revealing a necklace in the box Kurama finally spoke, "accept this as a birthday present!"

-BONK- "Kurama!" squealed Kagome. Kurama just laughed and stood up again rubbing the bump on his head, "oh and yes, I accept it as a birthday present." The necklace was a red rose locket.

"That was funny Kagome-chan," laughed Kurama, he placed the necklace around her neck and smiled, "I need to go now, I'll see you next week."

As he walked away he heard Kagome mutter something under her breath as she stared at him, "I can't believe I thought he would really purpose to me, I mean we didn't even share our first kiss yet, what was I thinking!" Kagome scolded herself for being so stupid. Kurama smiled, the next time they would meet; yes he would be sure to give Kagome her first kiss.

_I won't say farewell  
Memories shall any day be in my heart_

Kurama sighed back from his little daze of memory lane with Kagome. The school bell rang and he walked out. He would never forget those days with Kagome and he would never say good bye to those memories either. They were his only link back to Kagome after all.

_Adorned by stardust we embraced  
The kindness of that heart shall not sleep_

Kurama walked away from his school but did not head home, his mother knew that he was suffering from Kagome's death but did not know that her soul had just been banished. She did not know why he suddenly became distant again but she gave him his space, even on days like this. Kurama walked to the beach that was quite a distance away and took off his shoes and back pack and put them far from the waves.

Slowly Kurama walked along the shore line letting the water slightly run over his feet as he sighed. The sun was still high in the sky so the sand was slightly hot. He missed Kagome so much; he couldn't forget…anything about her.

"Kurama!" There he went again, hearing Kagome's voice. He always heard her voice, calling him. "Kurama!" There it called him again, "Kurama!" Wait the voice was too solid to be a memory of his. He turned 90 degrees and faced the right side of the place where he was staring at the ocean. He saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes run at him and jump at him, the next thing he knew the girl was on top of him.

"Kagome…" whispered Kurama.

"Kami-sama, brought my soul back Kurama, he gave me a second chance for defeating Naraku, I'm alive Kurama I'm back," smiled Kagome. Kagome was his age she had aged while being an angel. "It just took him a while to get me back here!"

_Everything shines  
Our morning begins  
Hope and kindness  
We shall hold in our hands_

"I'm just glad your back," smiled Kurama as they both stood up.

"Well Kami-sama said that today would be best cause, HAPPY BIRTHDAY Kurama, I'm your birthday present…well being alive I mean," blushed Kagome. Kurama just chuckled. That was when a weight dropped into his pocket; reaching into his pocket he felt a velvet box.

"Thank you Kami-sama," whispered Kurama, he thought it was lost.

"What did you just say?" questioned Kagome.

Kurama just replied by getting down on one knee and bringing a box from his pocket, "Kagome Higurashi, will you…"

"Is this another joke?"

"Marry me…" finished Kurama, and flipped open the box.

"Is this a joke?" repeated Kagome with a frown on her face. There was nothing in the box.

Kurama just chuckled at Kagome and pressed a small button on the back of the velvet box. Another compartment opened and out revealed a ring; it had a diamond and was made of silver. The ring part was shaped into a vine like design with leaves. Kagome's eyes shined as she saw two fox ears pop out from the opened lid of the box and a tiny teddy bear appeared inside the box as well, the bear had spiky hair and cute red eyes. Kagome laughed slightly and remembered those times. "Yes I accept!"

The ring was placed on her finger as she leapt at Kurama again, "so this time it wasn't a joke."

"No it wasn't," replied Kurama, "it wasn't."

_Once more we can go on believe  
Only those who are certain  
Loving tomorrow  
Let's go on a journey going beyond time_

THE END!

Japanese version of song:

**YASASHISA WA NEMURANAI**

Atsui kaze wo daite  
Toorisugita kisetsu wa  
Tooku sora wo somete  
Aoi yoru no kanata e

Dakishimeta hoshikuzu ni kazarareta  
Sono mune no yasashisa wa nemuranai

Subete ga kagayaite  
Boku-tachi no asa wa hajimaru  
Kibou to itoshisa wo   
Kono te ni nigiri shimete

Fui ni sora wo kakeru   
Yuusha-tachi no utagoe  
Inochi Afureru yume  
Ima Subete ga tokeau

Itsu ka mata kono basho de deau made  
Sono mune no yasashisa wa nemuranai

Tashika na mono dake wo  
Shinjite yukeru sa Mou ichido  
Ashita wo ai shite 'ru  
Kono omoi dakishimete

Sayonara wa iwanai yo  
Omoide wa itsu no hi mo mune ni  
**  
**Dakishimeta hoshikuzu ni kazarareta  
Sono mune no yasashisa wa nemuranai

Subete ga kagayaite   
Boku-tachi no asa wa hajimaru  
Kibou to itoshisa wo  
Kono te ni nigiri shimete

Tashika na mono dake wo  
Shinjite yukeru sa Mou ichido  
Ashita wo ai shite 'ru  
Tabidatou Toki wo koete

**Reason why Sesshomaru cannot revive Kagome**: Her miko powers reject the demon blade power to heal her and bring her back to life.

**Author's Note**: I hope you like because this took a long time and I tried my best. Please review if you can.


End file.
